


everything's alright

by lorspolairepeluche



Series: The Inquisitor's First Lady [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, GIFT-GIVING!!!, Implied Sexual Content, and just sethalla being cute in general.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorspolairepeluche/pseuds/lorspolairepeluche
Summary: yes, everything's fine.
(halla gives seth a couple of presents for a special occasion)





	

Halla cracked the lid of the small pot, taking a sniff at its contents. “This is it?” she asked warily, glancing up at the Iron Bull. “No jokes. This is important. We’ve been together for half a year now; I want to get him something good.”

“Best I could find,” he answered, right hand in the air as if swearing an oath. “But…you’re not just giving him that, are you?”

“No, there’s…something else,” Halla said softly. “Something personal.”

“No, I meant you’re not gonna give that to him plain, are you?” Bull asked, skeptical.

“I…was.” Halla looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

“No, no, no,” Bull sighed, waving his hand. “Just that…it’s too _useful._ Doesn’t make a good gift. What you need to do is put something in it. Like, I don’t know, lavender. Something that smells nice. Something he really likes.” His eye lit up. “Do you still have some of that perfume you wore at the Winter Palace?”

—

Halla paused with her hand ready to knock on the door, glancing down at the two wrapped packages in her arms. She swallowed hard and hoped harder— _they are enough._ She took a deep breath and reminded herself what Seth always told her.

_I am enough._

She knocked.

“Enter.” Seth sounded tired, and Halla hesitated before pushing open the door— _am I really what he needs right now?_

She pushed the thought from her mind and opened the door, smiling. “Hey.”

Seth had his back turned to the door, his shoulders tense, but as soon as he heard her, his back relaxed and he turned with a smile. “Halla.”

The warmth with which he said her name chased all thoughts of inadequacy from her mind. _I am enough._ Halla stepped into the room, shutting the door with her free hand. “I was hoping to catch you before you went to bed. I have something for you—well, two somethings.” She shifted the packages in her arms, dropping one into her free hand. “Here. This one first.”

Seth took the package from her hesitantly. “For me?”

“For you. It’s a gift. Go on.” Halla nodded. “Open it.”

Carefully, carefully, Seth undid the twine holding the paper in place, and they both fell away to reveal the pot. He opened the lid just as carefully, and his eyes flew wide when he caught a whiff of the scent. “Perfume,” he said in surprise.

“The same scent I wore at the Winter Palace,” Halla confirmed. “Bull helped me mix it in.”

“This…” Seth’s eyes lit up further when he dipped his fingers in. “Horn balm!”

Halla’s smile turned into a grin. “Bull made sure I got the good stuff—oh!”

Seth enveloped her into a tight hug with a whisper of “ _kadan_.” “Perfect,” he murmured. “It is perfect.”

Halla hid her smile in Seth’s shoulder as she hugged him back. “I’m glad you like it, love.”

Seth stepped back and offered the pot. “Help me?” he requested.

“I still have another present for you,” Halla reminded him, holding up her second package with an amused smile.

“Later.” Seth grinned as he took the package from her and set it down on his desk, never taking his eyes off her. “My horns itch now.” His free hand tugged Halla’s, and he started backward toward the bed, leading her laughing with him.

The backs of Seth’s legs hit the edge of the mattress, and Halla pushed him down with a firm hand on his chest. Seth sat obediently, and Halla took the pot from him and scooped some balm onto her fingers. She set the pot down and rubbed the balm between her hands to warm it, humming a tune that Seth had heard her sing to herself sometimes—and sometimes aloud. When he asked. His eyes closed and a low hum started in his throat as Halla began to massage the balm into his horns and started to sing.

 

“ _Try not to get worried_

_Try not to turn onto problems that upset you_

_Oh, don’t you know? Everything’s alright_

_Yes, everything’s fine._

_And I want you to sleep well tonight._

_Let the world turn without you tonight._

_If they try, they’ll get by_

_So forget all about them tonight._ ”

 

“ _Kadan_ ” came out in a low purr as Halla pressed her fingers into the bases of Seth’s horns. An idea lazily crossed his mind, and his hands came up to tickle her sides, exactly where he knew she was sensitive to even the lightest touch.

Halla tried to jerk backward, a laugh interrupting the words of her song. “Seth! Stop that!”

Seth’s hands tightened just enough to pull her back to him before they snuck under the hem of her shirt. “Stop? Really?” he asked, letting his hands linger on her skin and gazing up at her with a smolder in his eyes that Halla could never resist.

“No,” she whispered, her hands moving from his horns to cradle his face. “Don’t stop.” His hands moved higher, sliding up her back to draw her closer, and she paused an inch from his lips to whisper, “Never stop.”

—

It was a good five minutes after they had snuggled together, still naked, to drift off to sleep when Halla remembered what else she had come to Seth’s room for.

She sat up with a gasp, startling Seth to wakefulness too. “Halla?” he said sleepily as she hopped from the bed. “What’s…”

“Your other present.” Halla climbed back onto the mattress, the second package held in her hands. “Here. Open it.”

Seth pushed himself up to sit against the headboard and took the package indulgently, smiling at Halla before undoing the twine and letting the paper fall away. His face turned to a wry smile. “A book, of course. Only you would, my Halla.”

The volume looked several years old and well-loved, the pages thumbed and dog-eared. He tilted his head just a little and read the title. “To the—”

“‘To the Skies,’” Halla finished for him. “I…well…it was my favorite, growing up. An assassin works to break free of the guild she’s been working for since childhood. I had Yewan send my copy from Ostwick. I thought maybe we could read it together, or I could read it to you.”

Seth stopped her words with a hand behind her neck and a gentle kiss to Halla’s forehead. “Perfect,” he whispered, lips still on her brow. “You are perfect, _kadan._ ”

Halla smiled, putting her hand over his on the book. “I thought we could start now.”

In answer, Seth lay back down, lifting his arm, and Halla slipped under to rest her head on his bicep, accepting the book as he handed it to her. She flipped to the first page—a well-remembered movement—and began to read.

“Chapter one… Haedra was fleeing. Her job was complete, but the honey scent of the Wilds flower she left as her signature would only cover the stench of blood from her kill for so long…”

—

Halla shut the book after five chapters and set it gently on the nightstand. Carefully, she shifted until she was propped up above her sleeping lover. “Good night, Seth,” she whispered, kissing his forehead. The scent of perfume still lingered as she lay down so her head rested on Seth’s chest.

“Happy anniversary, _kadan_.”


End file.
